The New Mayor
by sabrinaceltic
Summary: Jim Gordon found out something he wasn't supposed to know. Now there's a manhunt looking for him. He has to stay with Bruce Wanye to be safe... wait what, the idiot playboy who burnt his own house down drunk. What is Batman thinking leaving Jim with him? Batman's lie about Harvey Dent was exposed, but it seems most of gotham figured it out. The police didn't though.
1. Prolouge

**Truth is I'm not sure if Gordon has a brother, also in this story Gordon is still quite young, he has brown hair. I sort of made it up. Please don't be mad. Disclaimer: Batman does not belong to me.**

Jim Gordon rushed up the stairs to his apartment, his vision becoming worse by the second. Reaching his apartment he fumbled with his keys attempting to get the right one and put it in the lock. He paid little attention to the blood trickling down his arm and the soaked shirt he was wearing. Missing the key hole a few times he finally shoved the key in and unlocked the door. Closing it behind him and locking all the locks, he hurried to his office bumping into and tripping over some furniture on the way. Frantically he opened and closed each drawer at his desk till he pulled out a file, it read: Mayor Alaisn. Shoving the file into his coat pocket he opened the window and climbed out onto the fire escape, closing the window behind him. Black dots started to appear before his eyes and he felt light-headed, everything started to swirl around him. Grabbing onto the railing he ran down the metal stairs, when his whole body went weak, causing him to fall down the rest of the stairs to the turning point, where the stairs change direction. He struggled to get up but to no prevail. Jim was hanging by a thread onto consciousness and was starting to not feel the pain from the shot or his entire body. For the first time he was happy his wife and kids had gone on vacation without him and were visiting his older brother, who was a high-ranking general. That way they couldn't be used as a threat against him. He chuckled at his thoughts, glad they would be safe even if he died. Then he heard footsteps against metal.

'They found me,' he thought when they got closer. He closed his eyes waiting for the final blow, but was surprised when a familiar voice hissed his name.

"Gordon!"

He could hear the man kneel beside him and he opened his eyes. The man carefully helped him stand and Jim managed to cough out, "No... Hospitals..." before he blacked out.

Jim felt himself being lifted to something, but he couldn't open his eyes. He heard voices and a felt something like a needle being put into his arm.

"I'll do it, "rasped the familiar voice from before, as Jim passed out.


	2. Memories

Jim's mind slowly drifted to awareness. He could hear some birds chirping and some footsteps with the sound of a door being closed. It was odd that he was completely aware of his surroundings but couldn't move a single muscle. He could feel some pain coming from his shoulder where he had been shot and also felt he was lying on a bed. Again he heard footsteps and the sound of a door opening and closing.

"How is he," asked someone, whose voice was somehow familiar.

If Jim could frown he would've because he knew he had heard the voice before but couldn't quite put his finger on it where.

"Better, he should be waking up soon. It's good that you and him both share the same blood type otherwise he might've died, Master Bruce," said a voice with a slight British accent.

'Master Bruce, an in Bruce Wayne?' Jim thought surprised. He struggled now even harder to open his eyes this time successful but had to squint from the bright light and groaned. Finally his eyes got used to the light and he could see a man probably in his 40's or 50's. He recognized him as Bruce Wayne's butler, Alfred from all the party's he had to go to at least once a month. "What the...?" he said forcing himself to sit up in what looked like a normal bed and not a hospital bed.

"Feeling better?" asked Bruce Wayne flashing one of his smiles.

Jim frowned at the sound of him. He was his usual cheerful self and overconfident. He looked around trying to see if there was someone else in the room, but there was no one. 'Who spoke before then?' he wondered and looked at Mr. Wayne. 'It sounded like him but it was a little deeper and I've never heard him speak like that before.' Jim realized they were waiting for a response after a few minutes. "Umm... I'm fine, sort of."

"Well that's good, it seems that we operated on you just in time," said Alfred's kind voice.

"Hmm? You operated on me?"

"Yes, you had lost quite a lot of blood and had a bullet still wedged in your shoulder so I took it out."

Jim looked at his right shoulder to see it bandaged up. "Please tell me you used to be some sort of doctor and didn't just do it from seeing movies."Jim nearly pleaded.

Mr. Wayne chuckled. "Alfred used to be a doctor in the war; I think he's more than capable of handling one bullet wound."

Jim released a breath of air he didn't notice he had been holding. "Thank goodness."

Alfred smiled. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Uh, sure thanks."

Alfred left the room and now it was only Jim and Mr. Wayne left.

"I have a question for you, Mr. Wayne. Why am I here, last thing I remember was seeing Batman."

"Batman, well he brought you here because... well I don't know why. But I do know it's safest for you here, they have a manhunt out for you in the Narrows. There's no way they'd look for you here and even if they did, I wouldn't let them find you," he said smiling.

Jim had caught the short glimmer of appreciation in his eyes even though it disappeared as soon as it came. He remembered when he first met Bruce Wayne, at that time he was just a child.

_Jim walked through the hallway of the police station. He noticed a small boy, terrified, sitting on a bench, looking at every policeman that passed by, as if he was hoping they'd stop and tell him everything that happened to him was a nightmare and he'd wake up soon. Even as a rookie Jim had heard of what happened. The boy was found kneeling next to his parents soaked in their blood hours after they had been killed. Jim walked up to the boy. He had a dress coat on in his lap, obviously too big for him and Jim guessed it was his fathers. He held a broken pearl necklace in his hands, letting one fall every time a police officer passed by. Jim kneeled in front of the boy who was looking at the pearls. Noticing his presence he looked up at Jim terrified. Jim took off his police hat and put it on the boy._

"_Everything will be alright, son," he told him. "Did that coat belong to your father?"_

_The boy still terrified just nodded his head. Jim grabbed the coat, but the boy tensed his grip on the coat. He looked at the boy._

"_It's okay," he said giving a small smile to the boy. The boy let go and Jim wrapped the coat around him. "Make sure you don't lose that, okay. I'm sure your parents would be proud of you for being so brave."He heard the sound of someone coming in the police station and looked at who it was. The man, looked to be in his early 30's or late 20's and Jim recognized him as the butler of the little boy who sat in front of him, Bruce Wayne. "There's someone here for you."_

_The boy looked at the butler and then at Jim. Jim noticed a small flash of gratefulness in his eyes when he looked at him. The butler kneeled next to the boy and Jim stood up._

"_I'm so sorry Master Bruce, I'm so sorry," he said hugging the boy. "I promise I'll never leave your side."The boy finally started to cry and Jim was partially relieved that he let out his sadness. Slowly Jim walked away._

He heard Mr. Wayne clear his throat and realized he must of spaced out shortly. "Sorry, I was just thinking Mr. Wayne."

"Please call me Bruce."

Jim looked up at him. "As long as you call me Jim," he said giving a small sad smile. He doubted that Bruce even remembered him from when he was a kid.


	3. Good and Bad Cops

**I'm sure you can tell some things are just made up. Just so you know I changed the age's a tad. Bruce is probably somewhere in his 20's well he is anyway but maybe this time a bit younger. Gordon in in his 30's. So yeah, I know the story might be somewhat boring at the moment but I promise it's going to get better.**

Bruce could see that Gordon was thinking about something, something sad. After a few minutes he decided to clear his throat. Automatically Gordon snapped out of it.

"Sorry, I was just thinking Mr. Wayne."

"Please call me Bruce."

Jim looked up at him. "As long as you call me Jim," he said and Bruce saw a small sad smile.

"So what happened to you? Was there a fight in your office causing a manhunt to be sent after you?" he said jokingly in his dumb playboy persona, even though he knew from the second Jim had told him "No hospitals" something was up. His suspicions were confirmed when he found a file on the new Mayor in his coat pocket.

"Mr. Wa... Bruce, I'd prefer to keep innocent civilians out of this. This is something for the police and if I bring them all the evidence they'll lock up the one who hired someone to kill me and that's that."

"Even if that's the case, anyone who gets involved hiding you or helping you gets the same punishment as you. It seems this person brought off most of the police the rest are locked up until they find you. Thankfully it seems with you as the commissioner more than half haven't been brought off. On top of that the almost the entire city doesn't believe that you did something bad. I know you didn't do something bad." Bruce felt how his voice slowly went down from his façade of the always cheerful playboy and he struggled to keep the façade there. He knew Mr. Wayne the playboy never talked serious but Bruce did. The only time he sounded like he did in the last few sentences was when he was with Alfred or Lucius Fox and he mentally slapped himself for letting the real Bruce slip by, the intelligent Bruce and not the idiot which the press always made a fool of.

He saw Jim's eyes widen at the news and suspected also at the slight change of his voice. Since this man could see through Batman's emotionless face and voice, he knew that he noticed the slight change.

"Well you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."Bruce said. 'I'll find out as Batman anyway' he thought inwardly smirking. "Well I'll let you rest since you'll need it," he told Jim as Alfred entered with a tray.

"Yes, Master Bruce is right, you have to rest but first you need to eat. You can just leave the food on the nightstand once you're done."

After Alfred gave the tray of food to Jim they both left closing the door behind them.

"My he hasn't changed that much, don't you agree."

"Yeah, but I see him more often than you do. I'm going to do some research on the mayor, Alfred. Can you make sure Jim doesn't find out; tell him I'm working or something like that."

"Of course Master Bruce."

...

Bruce looked at the Police H.Q, hidden in the shadows. There were very few officers inside; the rest had been searching for Gordon until Batman knocked them all out. They had only been in pairs the biggest group of them was four people it was very easy to knock them all out and tie them up. He had put them all in the alleyway below him that was beside the Police H.Q. Once he freed the honest cops, the other ones will be locked up so they don't interfere and will later get their punishment. Bruce decided to go in through one of the windows and cut the power, but not through Gordon's office. There was an entire group of cops in there searching through all of his files, if he did go through there he'd be cornered in a few minutes. He shot the grabbling hook onto the side of the roof and swung down, entering the basement window where the power source was. He cut off the power and heard a few screams. He nearly started to laugh. Making his way through the shadows he saw a cop trembling in the corner near the holding cells where all of the honest cops were. Bruce saw the keys in his hands and decided to play as one of the guy's fellow cops. Disguising his voice a bit he said: "You okay, you don't look so well."

The man flinched. "I-I'm fine, I-I just thought the power outage was because of the Batman, he's terrifying."

"Then why'd you take all the money offered from the mayor to arrest Gordon," he asked slowly making his voice sound more and more like the Batman's.

"B-because i-its money a-and I-I could care l-less about G-Gotham."  
"Wrong answer!" Bruce rasped in the voice of Batman. The man automatically stood up to run away but Bruce knocked him out before he had the chance. He grabbed the keys from the man and started to unlock all the cells, knowing that there were only cops in there now since the others had let all the criminals go, paying them to leave peacefully. The cops inside were surprised and Batman told each of them to wait there, each of them giving a silent okay. After he unlocked the last cell, the lights turned on and he could see all the cops waiting at the open doors of the cells for a signal. He put a finger to his mouth signaling them to be quiet and stay. In those few seconds he took some photos with a remote in his hand with the camera he had put in his bat ear. The cop that he knocked out slowly came to and automatically ran screaming "THE BATMAN, THE BATMAN!"

A few seconds later all of the corrupted cops in the Police H.Q came and Batman signaled the others that they can make their move. A few minutes later the backstabbers were all tied up.

"The rest of them are out in the alleyway," Bruce rasped to them. "You can't arrest the Mayor yet since we have no solid proof, so pretend you are them, but don't search for Gordon but for the criminals they have let out." They all nodded and Bruce decided to disappear on them and tell Gordon. He swung and jumped a few buildings till he reached the Bat motorcycle as Lucius called it and hoped on it driving in the direction of the Batcave. Once he reached it he parked the bike and saw Alfred there.

"Something the matter?"

"No not at all Master Bruce, I just came down here to tell you that Master Gordon is still asleep."

"Well he'll have to wake up; I have to talk to him as Batman."

Bruce decided to go outside and climb up to him just in case he still was awake. Entering through the window he stood in the corner out of the light. Gordon slowly opened his eyes.

"I knew you'd come by tonight, call it instinct." Gordon slowly got out of the bed wincing slightly from the sudden movement. "I have one question till you update me, why in the world did you leave me with Bruce Wayne. He burnt down his own house for Pete's sake when he was drunk; I think it'd be safer leaving me in a hotel or something.

Bruce nearly smiled. 'If only he knew what really happened' he thought. 'Then he wouldn't think _so_ badly of me.'

"What's so funny?"

Bruce widened his eyes, shocked.

"Don't worry; you weren't smiling or something like that. I could just tell. Do you know something I don't about Bruce Wayne?"

'If only he knew,' he thought again. "I know nothing more than you already know."

Gordon frowned at him. "Fine don't tell me, but tell me why you would leave me with him. The guy has two or more different women each time hanging onto to his arms at parties."

"He's probably the only one who wouldn't turn you in for money. Besides you had to be operated on and his butler was perfectly qualified for that."

"Ok, I get the point. So what's happened so far? I'd like to get out there you know."

"You can't," he rasped angrily at Gordon and mentally smacked himself for showing his anger, not like Gordon wouldn't notice anyhow. "Not yet at least. I freed all the honest officers from the cells now the ones who were easily brought off or could care less about what happened to Gotham are in the cells. Just in case I took some photos of the one's were locked up." Bruce handed him the photos he had taken. "It's possible that some were just put in there it's also possible some of the one's that were out searching for you are good, but I'll leave that all to your judgment."

"So I'm guessing that's how..." was all Bruce heard while he jumped out of the window.


	4. An intelligent and skilled playboy?

"So I'm guessing that's how you got that small scratch near your mouth. There was a fight," Jim said turning around, just to see the Batman gone. "I really have to pay closer attention," he mumbled to himself. After looking at the clock that said it was 5 am he decided to go look for Alfred or the kitchen to make some coffee. Putting his coat on, he panicked shortly. 'Where's the file on Mayor Aliasn?' He looked and padded down each and every pocket in his coat but couldn't find it. 'Please let Batman have it.' He walked out the room closing the door behind him and paused. 'Which way am I supposed to go?' he wondered. After a few minutes went to the left and sighed in relief when he found staircases that met up with other ones leading to the main entrance. "Alfred!" he called out, but there was no response. Walking down the stairs towards the main entrance, he went right after hearing water running.

"Master Bruce you shouldn't be out so late."

"Sorry Alfred, you know I had to do it."

Jim heard whom he presumed to be Alfred sigh. As he came closer to the door. "Yes, I know... Master Bruce!"

"Huh?"

Jim stood at the half way opened door and saw the water overflowing in the sink, while Bruce was holding a glass in his hand underneath the faucet, but was looking in the other direction.

"The water..."Alfred said rushing over to him carrying two stacks of dishes with him in both hands. The next second Alfred slipped and landed on the floor with an 'oooff' while Bruce had turned off the water placing his glass quickly next to the sink. The dishes were in the flying in the air as soon as he did that and Bruce looked at it wide-eyed. Jim thought that was the end for the dishes when Bruce reached out both hands and caught half of the dishes on them and the other half were caught and balancing on a foot he had put out in front of him. Alfred could be heard laughing at him and Jim gawked shortly at the skill the billionaire had just showed, when he saw Bruce look at him out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly he slipped, banging his head on the counter and also landed on the floor but somehow still held the dishes in his hands the ones on his foot were caught by Alfred.

Bruce let out a short sigh. "That was lucky."

Jim saw Alfred frown. "What are you talking about, Master Bruce?"he said confused.

"Hey Jim, mind giving us a hand?" Bruce asked flashing him a sort of stupid goofy smile.

Jim saw realization cross the butlers face and it disappeared just as quick. Jim nodded and started to help clean up, but his mind was elsewhere. 'What was that just now,' he wondered. 'That was definitely not luck, but skill. I saw how he unfazed caught all of the dishes as they fell down _separately_. It was just like you'd see in the circus where the clown throws up the dishes and the trapezes catches them all on sticks on the tip of his fingers and foot that he's holding out. Also the look that Bruce had before he noticed I was there wasn't that what you'd always see at party's or when he said something dumb. It didn't look like the idiot playboy, it looked more like his natural self, he seemed more intelligent then.' Jim's mind tried to come up with a rational explanation, like it was just a fluke of luck, but he always found something against his explanation. 'He was to calm' or 'Even if it was luck there's no way he'd of caught them on his foot like that.' Also the butler seemed unfazed by the acrobatic and even confused when Bruce had said it was lucky after seeing Jim. Jim's mind kept thinking of all the clumsy so called accidents and started to wonder, 'Were they really accidents?' He had noticed how Bruce pretended to slip while his outstretched arms were perfectly still. The normal reaction would've been to try and catch yourself not matter what you had, but Bruce didn't he kept his arms with the plates perfectly still. Even his leg and foot were still till he reached the ground and the butler grabbed the plates in the nick of time. 'Bruce Wayne, playboy billionaire is hiding something.' Was the only explanation at why he tried to hide the skill he had just shown. Jim decided to test his theory sometime later, when the so call idiot playboy let his guard down. He put the dishes down next to the sink, eying Bruce as he also put them down. He had that idiot smile on his face again.

"Boy was I lucky; I didn't injure myself severely when I slipped. Just banged my head."

"Are you sure? You might have a concussion."

Bruce chuckled, "That's impossible because..."

Jim crossed his arms, inwardly smirking. 'Bingo.'

"Because Master Bruce had a car accident once, where he had suffered a severe concussion. I'm sure he'd of known if he had one right now," Jim heard Alfred say behind him and inwardly cursed that the butler had just blown the small crack he had made in the playboy.

"Yeah." Bruce said smiling, but Jim heard the slight hesitation in his voice. Bruce knelt over to wipe up the water and slipped landing straight on his face. Jim started laughing as he looked up irritated with blood slowly coming out of his nose. 'That does not fit to his somehow cheery face at all.'

"It's not funny."

Jim had to laugh harder as he saw the playboy pout, the thoughts of him hiding something slowly starting to fade away.

"Sorry, but somehow your face still looks cheery, but yet you're upset. It looks hilarious." Jim told him clutching his stomach. He could hear laughter behind him that Alfred was trying to suppress.

"Not you too," Bruce whined causing Jim to laugh harder.

"Come on Master Bruce, let's have that nose looked at. Do you mind wiping up the water, Master Gordon?"

Jim groaned. "Please don't call me Master Gordon. Call me Jim and I can wipe up the water."

"Thank you Master Jim."

He groaned again. "I said..."

"Leave it Jim, I've tried thousands of time to try to get him to call me Bruce, but he always says Master Bruce."

"Fine..."

They both left the room and Jim grabbed a towel to wipe up the water. He decided to start where Bruce slipped and was just getting ready to wipe it up when he noticed something. 'The small drop of blood hasn't gotten wider and lighter in color. Normally if there's water there it would've expanded and gotten thinner from the water causing the color also to get lighter. He put his hand down on the floor where Bruce slipped. 'It's not wet?' He felt around thinking maybe he guessed wrong but all around it wasn't wet. He felt around on the entire left side of the kitchen and found out it was completely dry. Thinking maybe because of his shoes he felt where Bruce had been standing before and found out it was also dry. 'Wait how'd Alfred slip then?' He crawled over to the area where Alfred slipped feeling the tile floor all over but he didn't find any tile wet until he got to where Alfred slipped. Confused Jim stood up and looked at where the water was and walked slightly to the left of it until he got into the right angle where he could see the water. It looked like it was splattered there, meaning it fell or flew from something. Jim thought back to when Alfred had hurried over to Bruce. 'The sink, did it overflow onto the floor?' He pinched the area between his eyes frowning trying to remember. 'NO!' he realized. 'Wait then how did the water get over there, the dishes were definitely not wet and it's not like Alfred was carrying a glass of water with him... That's it! The glass of water Bruce had, but if it got over there when Bruce was standing next to the sink... the glass it was overflowing with water! Maybe...' Jim decided to test out his hypothesis. He emptied out the sink and wiped up the water around it, before overfilling the glass with water. He turned around quickly just as Bruce did and watched the water land exactly where Alfred slipped. 'Hah! I figured out what happened. But if Bruce didn't slip because of wet shoes then there's no way he could've slipped unless he faked it.' The thought's of him hiding something from before started pouring back into his mind. 'My god, he just tried to fake me out and it nearly worked, I really had lost all suspicions of him and thought it was a fluke.' He wiped up the water he had spilled in his experiment and hung up the towel on the side of the counter.

"Master Jim thank you for wiping up the water."

He spun around surprised he hadn't heard them walking in. "No problem, hey I found some methyl cyanide and was wondering what that was." 'Here comes the intelligence experiment,' Jim thought. He watched Bruce pale.

"Methyl cyanide, where? That stuff is deadly, how'd it get in here..." Jim saw realization flash across his face and a slight frown, appeared on his face. It disappeared and was hidden by an amused smile, but Jim wasn't fooled this time he could see the anger and irritation in his eyes. Jim smiled pretending he had been joking and Bruce chuckled. " That was a joke wasn't it. Thank goodness."

"Yeah, you should've seen your face," Jim said faking a small laugh. "But that's quite some intelligence you got there, Bruce Wayne. Normally only people in Labs or people involved in crimes know about methyl cyanide." He watched the smile disappear from the playboy's face.

"Well, I... uh, heard it once and wondered what it was."

"Really, where did you here it, at a crime scene."

Fear flashed shortly across his face and Jim gave him a puzzled look at why he'd be scared of hearing it at a crime scene. Stuff happens in Gotham it's normal for people to hear stuff from crime scenes or even be there.

"No... it was in one of the meetings I think. Something found leaking or so, I don't remember exactly."

"Is that so..." he said disbelieving.


End file.
